The use of web applications has been growing over the years as the Internet becomes more sophisticated. Because most web applications are designed to work with cross-platform browsers, they operate independently from the operating system (“OS”). In other words, most web applications can work with any operating systems, such as LINUX®, WINDOWS®, or MACINTOSH®.
Particular performance problems arise during certain printing operations when the pages are requested for printing out of numerical order. For example, a duplex specification might request pages 1 and 3, then 2 and 4. Certain printing operations such as booklet printing might require out-of-order pages such as, for example, 1, 99, 2, 98, etc. To facilitate this, significant memory is required in order to temporarily store the intervening pages. Accordingly in the past, printer designers had to include adequate amounts of memory to facilitate such a printing specification. One aspect of the present invention is directed to solving this problem.